Love Is Like A Virus: It Spreads Quickly
by Cupid's Nightmare
Summary: It all started when Akaya had to take care of Sanada for Yanagi and Yukimura...then he got this floaty feeling in his stomach when he saw his fukubuchou. What the hell? SanaYuki, YanaKiri, eventual SanaKiri DISCONTINUED
1. 1

Title: Love Is Like A Virus…It Spreads Quickly

Pairings: implied YukiSana, implied YanaKiri, SanaKiri

Chapter Summary: "Sanada's sick…won't you take care of him for us, Akaya?" Kirihara and Sanada talk about boyfriends and manga, while Sanada is sick and the boyfriends are away.

Rating: M (overall for the fic), this chapter is a _**T**_

Warnings: several occasions of Sanada swearing

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: God, I am so awesome. Midterms are over and I feel so great for no reason. It's great to feel great for no reason. I'm halfway through Golden Sun and at the start of Golden Sun II. I want to get Piers already and write nice Alex/Felix/Piers yaoi. It's just so fun, I need it. Anyway, here's a little shot to go through your shoulder. IT was nothing, BTW. But my MIDTERM MATH PAPER!

This was supposed to be a one-shot…oh well!

**To Sleep Sweetly, Don't Panic readers**: Ohtori and Hiyoshi will get a math paper like mine and you will see how bad it is because Ohtori's disorder acts up in the middle of it. My papers were everywhere and out of order and one of my graphs flew off the desk when I was fixing it because I put _y_ on the _x_-axis and _x_ on the _y_-axis. I grabbed it out midair and there was one minute left and my brain is going, _I have to finish this! I have never __**not**__ finished a paper! No no no!_ So imagine how Ohtori would feel.

-x-X-x-

"Akaya-kun, there you are!" Yukimura perched on Kirihara's desk.

The junior immediately gawked. Various other people in his class also gawked. The captain of the tennis team, Yukimura Seiichi, was sitting on Kirihara Akaya's desk. It was him, _in the flesh_. It wasn't his presence that shocked the junior ace as much as the fact that his senpai had come to see him in his classroom. He usually sent Jackal while he waited outside quietly.

"Buchou, what are you doing here?" he burst out. "I mean…you don't usually…"

"Normally, Renji would come see you at lunch as I understand," Yukimura began. "And it's a shame that he hasn't rejoined us yet, isn't it, Akaya?"

"Where _is_ Yanagi-senpai?" Kirihara had noticed the absence of Yanagi. He missed him enough that it was almost a tangible pain. "And…hey, where's Sanada-fukubuchou? Is he sick?"

"Yes. _Unfortunately_, Genichirou caught Renji's virus yesterday and Renji saw it fit to play nursemaid for the day as he's still off…Renji has a doctor's appointment this afternoon, Akaya."

"…Not to be rude, buchou, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, everything actually." Yukimura chuckled and tucked back some of his hair. "You see, I have to go with Renji. Hiroshi and Jackal have to take care of Bunta and Masaharu…"

"Why?"

"The two of them jumped off of the soccer field bleachers. Onto the soccer team. Bunta sprained his wrist and Masaharu has a concussion. Anyway, back to what I saaaaaaaaying…"

Kirihara knew that Yukimura had dragged out the last word because he wanted something. Between that and the tale of his senpais' stupidity, he found that he actually had nothing to say. "…"

"Genichirou will be alone and he's feeling sorely miserable. My poor Gen…I would stay with him but Renji asked me to take him to this appointment since last week and I feel _horrible_ leaving my koi alone. And you just had the virus so you're immune."

_No, he's __**not**__ going to –_

Yukimura stopped smiling and grew serious. "Sanada's sick…won't you take care of him for us, Akaya?"

– _ask me to go over to Sanada's house…_

It was on the tip of Kirihara's tongue, a stinging rejection. At the pleading flash in his captain's eyes, his resolve broke down and he silently nodded. He would do anything for his Yanagi-senpai and Yukimura-buchou was just _that_ persuasive. He cleared his throat, which suddenly felt dry, and spoke.

"When do I need to be there?"

-x-X-x-

Yukimura ended up dropping Kirihara at Sanada's house and picking up Yanagi. Yukimura took Kirihara in through the back door. He explained that he'd notified Sanada that Kirihara would be there and that the ailing fukubuchou was in the living room. He left right after yelling to Sanada that his nurse was here, slamming the door on his way out. Kirihara barely glimpsed his own boyfriend.

Kirihara found Sanada flat out on the couch in a pair of tennis shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"About time you got here."

The hoarse croak of the usually strong voice stunned Kirihara and Sanada pulled a cloth from a bowl of ice water and started dabbing it over his forehead and arms. Kirihara shifted unsurely from one foot to the next, not sure of what he should be doing.

"Ano…fukubuchou –"

"Sanada's fine. Can't take that fukubuchou _shit_ while I'm sick."

"…Um, Sanada-san –"

"Do I look that _old_?" Sanada started to cough.

"Sanada-senpai?" Kirihara tried.

"…Fine," Sanada managed to get out between hacks.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There's a sports drink in the fridge. Bring it for me."

Usually, Kirihara had a smartass reply to such orders but he went. He reminded himself that his senpai/fukubuchou was sick, this was forgiveness time! The kitchen was where Yukimura had left him so he went back. Upon opening the fridge, he scowled. There were at least eight sports drinks in there. There were also lots of grapefruits...the junior ace shook his head in confusion. He went back empty-handed. (A/N: We have lots of grapefruits...-sweatdrop- We have a tree out back and it's grapefruit season...)

"_Which_ sports drink?"

Sanada swore quietly and coughed. "…The tangerine."

"Tangerine drinks…those are good."

"Mm-hm."

"Yeah…uh…" Kirihara walked out, suddenly uncomfortable.

It made no sense. He wasn't a nervous person. Even while talking to Tezuka of Seigaku, he was a talkative person. It especially didn't make sense to be nervous around his sick fukubuchou. Maybe it had to do with the glazed eyes and the sheen of sweat that he had never though he'd see on the stern boy. It _had_ to be that. He'd gotten the Gatorade and returned by the time his mind reasoned it all out. Than again, Sanada made _everyone_ nervous. With the exception of Yukimura, of course.

Sanada started to push himself up on his elbow several times before giving up with a loud curse that Kirihara had only heard in movies (and from Niou-senpai when Yagyuu-senpai had elbowed him in the middle of a really erotic-sounding description of eating an ice-cream cone. It was followed by Niou-senpai asking Yagyuu-senpai if he was jealous. Akaya thought that it was sad that Niou-senpai thought no one knew about his relationship with his doubles partner). The next several attempts yielded expletives that Kirihara had never thought of (his favourite was the one about a demon male prostitute sent by Sanada's math teacher to rape and devour him) and the junior filed them away dutifully. His Niou-senpai would be proud. When his Niou-senpai regained the ability to see straight. If that ever happened. (A/N: Question- was Niou _ever_ able to see straight? I love the guy but really...)

"Help me up, will you?" Sanada rasped.

Kirihara pulled Sanada up and handed him the Gatorade once he managed to open it. Sanada nodded in thanks and prodded his radio, which as at the opposite end of the couch, with his toe. Immediately, a radio announcer started talking. Shortly, a heavy foreign rock song started. Sanada made a face and turned it off. Kirihara sat on one of the other chairs. There was silence for a few minutes until Kirihara's phone started to vibrate. Putting it in his pocket was a horrible idea, he realized belatedly, leaping up and digging past his keys and money for the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Kirihara Akaya." He listened for a second before beaming. "YANAGI-SENPAI! When are you coming back to school? Will you help me with my English homework tomorrow? …Now? Um, okay. What should I – no, why'd you hang up?"

Sanada was once more slapping the wet cloth onto his forehead. "Was that Renji?"

"Um…yeah. I have to make you some soup."

"No."

"But Yanagi-senpai _said_ –"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. No. No. Don't make me slap you."

"Um…you can't, you're stuck there, senpai."

Kirihara went back to the kitchen. …Now how did one make soup for someone with a virus?

-x-X-x-

Kirihara had gotten down the basic dynamics of chopping vegetables and boiling water but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to add salt. He decided to play it safe and put in one, two, three, four tablespoons. He'd put more in a small beaker of water for Chemistry class so what could this hurt?

"You really suck at this."

"Fukubuchou, I mean, senpai!" Kirihara whirled. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"I can't sleep knowing that you're going to kill me with excessive amounts of sodium chloride. I can't even smell anything and I knew you would mess this up."

"I…"

"Let _me_ handle this."

"Um…okay."

-x-X-x-

Twenty minutes later, both tennis players were slurping up soup.

"I don't need this," Kirihara started.

"You just got better; you don't need to get the virus _again_, Akaya."

"Hey, senpai, I have a question."

"Shoot." Sanada set his spoon down and took a sip of his drink.

"Why do you all call me by my given name? Why do you call each other by your given names? Other than doubles pairs, the other schools don't do it."

Sanada gave Kirihara a long, inscrutable look. Just as the junior was going to repeat the question, he answered. "It's easier…usually. Not in my case, really, or Niou's. Everyone else has simple, short given names. Also, if we're all close, Akaya…it makes teamwork easier on us. We aren't Seishun or Hyoutei but we are a family. Understand?"

"I guess so." Kirihara finished off his soup with a loud slurp. "What's it like to date Yukimura-buchou?"

Sanada gave something resembling a snort. "It keeps me on my toes. You know, if he's angry at someone, he yells or snaps for a bit. If he's in a good mood, he likes to cuddle. How are things between you and Renji?"

"I…we like each other a lot but I'm not sure it's working. When we kiss, I feel like I'm kissing my brother. I'm a bit messed in the head, I know…"

"You aren't. It was like that for me with Seiichi, at first. After a while, I got used to it but lately we haven't been doing so well." Sanada carried their bowls to the sink before Kirihara could complain and pulled a tub of ice-cream from the freezer, bringing two spoons as well. "I hope you like double fudge ripple brownie, Akaya."

"Sugar? Me and sugar, senpai?"

"Well, why not? You'll be here until Seiichi takes over, which could be in two minutes or two hours."

They made it back to the couch, turned on the TV and watched Korean soap operas for a while, the tub of ice cream in a large bowl between them. After half an hour of soap operas, Akaya goaded Sanada into showing him the DVD collection. The junior ace descended on the DVDs and chose, of all things, Yami no Matsuei. He sent a questioning glance at his fukubuchou but decided to watch it anyway.

"Why do you have something with shounen-ai in it?" he asked, halfway through the first episode.

Sanada paused with his spoon in his mouth. He blinked a few times, looking oddly young in Kirihara's eyes. That was ridiculous. His fukubuchou was only a year older, he reminded himself.

At last, Sanada removed the spoon from his mouth. "Does it matter? It's a good anime, although…the manga is far better in my eyes."

"I guess so."

"Would you like to borrow it, Akaya?"

"You would trust me with your stuff, senpai?"

"Yes. Why not?"

-x-X-x-

"Well, you've managed not to kill each other," Yukimura said, smiling. "Ne, Renji?"

Yanagi nodded. "Indeed. I was 67 percent sure that they would be angry that we forced them together."

Sanada scowled and Kirihara simply clung to Yanagi's arm more tightly.

"Can we go, Yanagi-senpai?" Kirihara begged. "You promised to help me with my English homework."

"Of course. I trust we'll see you next week, Genichirou. Goodbye!" Yanagi called, letting his younger boyfriend pull him out of the house.

Yukimura perched on the arm of the couch. "So, how was the evening?"

Sanada shrugged. "Normal, considering it was Akaya you left with me."

"Hmm?"

"He can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's a sweet kid, Seiichi."

"Isn't he?"

Kirihara, coming back to get the manga, only heard the first half of Sanada's sentence.

-x-X-x-

TBC!!!

A/N: Ne, ne, it's a SanaKiri that I want to chapter!

_Inner Voice: You're so juvenile._

Whatever. I'm gonna re-vamp my profile soon because…I AM A CHIBI SEME AND MY UKE IS BADASS! Hopefully, Ki-chan _won't_ change her ff username because I'll disown her. If she does change it, my readers will be the first to learn her new name. If she changes to that…gr. Another post this weekend, I am on a _roll_, aren't I? Yes, I am. This is getting ridiculous. I can't finish fics I've been plotting but the unplotted ones go 'Wheeeeeee! Let's go chaptered!' I mean, SSDP was supposed to be a one-shot. What the hell?

-James.

Dedications: none really. When I was telling M-chan about it we role-played the bit with Yukimura-chan and Aka-chan but when I got to the part where Aka-chan went over to Gen-kun's, she went 'This isn't SanaKiri, right?' I am such a traitor. Oh well…


	2. 2

2

Title: Write An Essay Based On…

Rating: M

Warnings: swearing, naughty things, senpai-kouhai heart-to-heart (le gasp!).

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: I should be working on SSDP, but I need to write this. I started but no, the computer deleted it. Having an SSDP!Ohtori moment, very panicked. It was awesome, what I wrote. Ah dammit, I'll just rewrite it. Maybe I'll post it too. Huh. Hopefully.

-x-X-x-

As soon as the bell rang to end the school day, Kirihara was ready to bolt from his seat in Japanese class. Before anyone could move, Yoshioka lifted one hand, successfully stopping his students. Kirihara wanted to go because they'd been doing grammar that morning. He hated grammar. If grammar was a person, he would kill it very gladly. It ruined his whole day by just being there.

"Homework time," he intoned, looking amused.

"But sensei, it's a Saturday," the class began complaining.

Taking a bowl out of nowhere, Yoshioka began walking around the classroom. "You will each write an essay, fictional or factual, based on the topic you draw from this bowl. Most of you will probably write fictional essays, since these topics are a bit…outlandish, to say the least. Anyway, the essay should be at _least_ five pages long. It's due at the end of the month. You will not be penalized for mild swearing but keep it teen-friendly, please. And please, NO NET-SPEAK."

The class rippled with laughter. Yoshioka was easily the most-loved teacher in Rikkai's junior high division. He made jokes and was easy to talk to. He stayed in his homeroom during the lunch periods if anyone needed to talk to him. Kirihara had talked to him once or twice, asking for advice on his sexuality.

"And for the more descriptive of you, I don't want an Anne Rice-sized novella. I just want an essay. Note, however, that I'm not saying that there's a word limit. Because there isn't…and as a side note, kids, please keep the _gore_ to a _minimum_. Last month's essays scared the hell out of me. You wild-ass kids will be the end of me."

Kirihara laughed as he pulled his topic from the bowl, the last person in the class to receive one. The last comment had been aimed at him. He'd written about a person getting killed in a tennis match. The Atobe-Tezuka match was cemented firmly in his mind as he'd written and he wondered, if Tezuka kept playing, what could have happened. When he'd asked Sanada at the time, the vice captain had asked if he was drunk or high.

"So, Kirihara-kun, what will you be writing for me?" Yoshioka asked.

Kirihara gaped at his topic, blushing. "…Um, shounen-ai."

The class rippled with laughter again but it was good-natured.

Yoshioka smiled. "I thought that was in my third-year class topics. Maybe they got something more explicit. Well, class is dismissed. I'll see you all on Monday! Have your essays plotted! Is anyone listening anymore? No…you aren't."

Kirihara zoomed through the corridors, hoping to see Yanagi before the older boy went home. Yukimura hadn't scheduled a practice that afternoon and Kirihara was thankful. Sanada had returned to school two days after what Kirihara had dibbed The Visit. Even though Sanada was still sick, the junior went out of his way to make him miserable.

It had never hurt Kirihara before when people called him names. He was used to hearing insults from rivaling teams and Sanada had once called him a whiny bitch under his breath, but after The Visit…Kirihara thought they could have become friends but he had obviously been wrong. It hurt too much to remember that Sanada called him a pain in the ass, although it shouldn't have.

He was so caught in the crowds and his thoughts that he only noticed someone walking in the opposite direction when they knocked him over. Papers and books went flying and people gave them a wide berth.

"Crap, I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching for one of his papers.

"You need to be more careful, Akaya."

Kirihara's eyes met his fukubuchou's for a second before his lips curled into a sneer, the floaty feeling in his stomach throwing his mind off-balance momentarily. "What_ever_, fukubuchou. Watch where you're going."

Sanada's eyes flashed for a second before he began picking up papers and disk cases, as well as a flash drive. He was up and gone before Kirihara had shoved everything back in his bag. As he stood, the junior's eyes fell upon Sanada's planner, which lay on the floor. He definitely needed to visit the library to see his boyfriend. Yanagi-senpai could return the planner to his friend because Kirihara refused to chase the capped senior.

-x-X-x-

"Great. He's not here."

Kirihara was seated on the free three square feet of floor next to the computer terminals. The whole library was full but Yanagi was nowhere to be seen. Kirihara had work to do on Jane Austen for English anyway and sat with a copy of Pride and Prejudice in his hands and his bag at his side, Sanada's planner in it.

"Who's not here?" Niou asked, turning in his computer chair.

"Yanagi-senpai. Not that it's your business, Niou-senpai." Kirihara suddenly wished that Niou hadn't regained the ability to see straight (okay, everything was tilted slightly to the right…).

"I don't really give a shit about your love life, bratling." Niou suddenly looked over at Marui. "You got your mobile on you?"

Marui, dragged (with Yagyuu) to the library by the white-haired Trickster, nodded and pulled out the object. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I wanna call that pissfuck Shouda."

"Again?"

"Hiroshi's doing the talking this time."

Marui turned off his caller ID. He'd had to call in Jackal the last time Niou had borrowed his phone to bug someone. He didn't want a repeat of that. Nonetheless, he watched as Yagyuu waited for Shouda to pick up. When he did, the doubles player said only one thing.

"No one wants to be in your band." He hung up and handed the phone to Marui. "That was low and juvenile. I don't know why I agreed to do that."

"Because you _lurve_ me," Niou drawled.

Kirihara, now that the interesting part was over, returned to decoding Jane Austen's writing. Why did he have to get Jane Austen anyway? He was _Japanese_ and he didn't see himself becoming a major in English Literature anyway. Curious, he slipped Sanada's planner out of his bag and took a peek at the fukubuchou's plans for the next day.

_Seiichi visiting. Buy cheesy snack things that he likes so much. Price: 500 yen. Get Biology notes from Yagyuu. Give Renji store number. __**REMEMBER**__ YnM manga for Akaya._

"He still wants to lend it to me," Kirihara whispered.

Before Niou could turn around again, Yagyuu clipped him around the ear and told him to finish his research. Niou mumbled something about Yagyuu being unfair but the Gentleman simply stuck out his bottom lip very, very slightly. It wasn't enough to be a pout but it did the trick and Niou began typing and clicking like crazy. Kirihara slid the planner into his bag again, gathered up the several Jane Austen books he needed, got the librarian to check them out so that the metal detector wouldn't go off (A/N: We have metal strips in the library books at my school and there's a stupid machine it needs to pass through so the detector won't go off, so I thought WHY NOT? It's in case anyone tries to steal a book...yeah, it happens!) and left.

-x-X-x-

"Tadaima, Kaasan."

"Okaerinasai, Genichirou. You look a bit down."

Sanada stopped, halfway up the stairs already and frowned. "I lost my planner at school."

"That's…" His mother smiled. "Well, I don't know what it is but you must feel horrible."

"If you go out later, could I burden you to buy those cheese things that Seiichi likes so much?"

"That's right! He's visiting tomorrow. I will, son, don't worry."

Sanada nodded and continued to his room, collapsing onto his bed. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. It had been a while since Yukimura had visited. It would just be them. Sanada's mother wouldn't venture upstairs while her son's boyfriend was over. His cap fell off but he didn't budge. Did he really like Yukimura? He pondered on it. Yukimura's 'love you' and his responding 'love you too'…were those just lies? As one of his newfound friends, Oshitari Yuushi, might say: 'Maybe you're just friends with benefits'. Yuushi had been referring to himself and Atobe at the time, sliding his arm around his boyfriend, Mukahi Gakuto.

Sanada shook his head. No, he'd liked Yukimura too long to start doubting it. The thought of being alone with the effeminate captain, however, was making him uncomfortable. He undid his belt and school trousers, sliding his hand into his underwear. It wasn't a habit. He actually found the idea that someone would be this desperate disgusting. Yet he began moving his hand in a familiar rhythm, the one he used on Yukimura. It felt different every time he did this to himself. Reaching out his other hand, he pulled a pillow to himself and bit on it, air rushing out of his nostrils quickly.

Just before his climax, a memory of Yanagi and Kirihara kissing floated into his mind. His thoughts zoomed in on his kouhai and he shot his load in his underwear. Pulling his hand out, he sat up. He didn't understand how the last part kept him going. Now was not the time to think about that, though. He crept down the hall and took a nice, cold shower. In there, however, it just happened again and he spent ten minutes scalding himself with hot water, trying to distract his mind. It was starting to get ridiculous.

-x-X-x-

"Akaya! Akaya, get up!"

Kirihara sniggled further into his blankets.

"Lazy boy! You told me to wake you up so you could go out! Akaya!"

"Eh?" Finally, wild curls surfaced. "What are you yellin' about, Kaasan?"

"You said you needed to go out," his mother replied, her voice returning to a normal volume. "Breakfast is cold, so I suggest you hurry to get wherever you're going."

Going…where? He snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering that he had to return Sanada's planner. He thought that if he had to face the fukubuchou, it might help to have Yukimura there so that he wouldn't do anything too crazy. He rolled out of bed and carried out his usual morning routine.

He stubbed his toe on the way to the bathroom, the water was cold, he lost his comb in the bathroom cabinet, he used his father's toothbrush by accident (it wasn't his fault that they were identical), he realized that he needed some more socks and somehow he managed to get dressed in between. He finally left the house, just remembering to take Sanada's planner.

-x-X-x-

"Oi, bratling, what are you doing out this early?"

Kirihara looked up. Niou was bouncing slightly on the spot, waiting for someone or something. He beckoned his kouhai closer and, when Kirihara got close enough, grabbed him in a friendly headlock.

"You got a date or something? Are you straight after all? You going to see Renji?"

"Stop harassing him, Masaharu."

If not for Yagyuu, Kirihara would have died of asphyxiation. The Trickster completely transferred his attention to the Gentleman. With a surprising amount of speed, he launched himself at his doubles partner, kissing him as though he was trying to suck out the contents of his stomach. Yanking Niou's hair allowed Yagyuu to get a little space, guiding the kiss in a less ferocious direction. Kirihara watched with wide eyes. Yanagi had never kissed _him_ like that. In fact, Yanagi never left his tongue in Kirihara's mouth for very long, breaking off the kiss quickly.

At last, Yagyuu put one hand on Niou's shoulder and pulled back with deliberate slowness. "You really missed me, then?"

Niou laughed. "After what happened yesterday, I don't think I can _stop_ missing you when you aren't around."

"How unfortunate, as we aren't in many classes together."

"Well," Niou grinned wolfishly, "I'll just make up an excuse to pull you out of class. You are _too_ skilled with that tongue of yours."

"So you've said," Yagyuu murmured, turning his gaze to Kirihara. "Good morning, Akaya."

Kirihara nodded dumbly. Niou was still grinning, but it wasn't his prankster grin. It was really happy. Yagyuu, as blank as he looked, radiated some sort of contentment. Again, Yanagi never radiated contentment or grinned happily. Yanagi rarely smiled, even when Kirihara was being particularly cute.

"Do you have a date with Renji?" Yagyuu asked, hand brushing Niou's away from his behind.

"Uh?" Kirihara shrugged. "No. I might go see him. I don't know."

Yagyuu frowned. "Masaharu, I'm in the mood for some tempura noodles."

"I'll get some then!" Niou darted off in the direction of the nearest restaurant, a little building that he and Yagyuu frequented.

Yagyuu nodded and turned back to Kirihara.

"You aren't happy with Renji." It was a statement.

"No," Kirihara admitted shyly. "I'm not. I mean, I should be. I've liked him for, I don't know, forever. I always wanted him to ask me out but now…Yagyuu-senpai, how did you and Niou-senpai get together?"

"By accident."

"But you look so happy!"

"I don't mean that it _is_ an accident. It was an accident at first." Yagyuu leaned against a nearby wall and looked up at the sky. "We had a Life Sciences project and we were the extra two boys. Funny, we argued over everything involving the 'baby', which was a sack of flour. One day, we were sitting at his dining table with the sack of flour right there and he leaned over to get it. It fell and he ducked under the table. He came out next to me and knocked his head into the table. I was checking for a cut or a bruise and then we just…kissed. From there, things happened."

"I wish I had that with Yanagi-senpai. We hardly kiss."

Yagyuu reached out and, in a fit of uncharacteristic and sympathy-induced fondness, ruffled Kirihara's hair. "Don't worry. It should sort itself out."

"What should sort itself out?" Niou asked, handing a Styrofoam bowl to Yagyuu. "Why are you touching?"

Yagyuu elbowed Niou. "That is Akaya's business. Now we'll be late if we don't get a move on."

"Fine, fine…I don't like people touching you."

"So stop groping me."

"I'm not a people!"

"You are human. Therefore, you are a people."

"I'm a _person_."

"A people."

"Person!"

"People."

"Person, dammit!"

"People."

-x-X-x-

A/N: Okay, that last part wasn't supposed to be there but naughty!Yukimura can wait for the next chapter. Yeah, the whole people vs. person thing is a little convo I somehow have very often with M-chan.

I like Yagyuu/Kirihara friendship, I don't know why. I wouldn't pair them but they're just so…they would be good friends given the chance. Sort of like…I have no clue what I'm talkin' about now but it's about time I posted this chapter. It's been here for weeks, all done and edited.

I suck. T.T

Anyway, SSDP chapter four is well underway but I changed something. There's going to be AtoShishi for a few chapters for various reasons: because Shishido and Atobe are stupid, Ohtori thinks Shishido likes Atobe and Jiroh is too shy to say anything. Basically, they're all stupid! I had to shuffle five chapters around. I have the basis for each chapter planned and I shuffled it to make everything more convenient for me.

BACK TO _THIS_ FIC: help me. How are Yukimura and Sanada supposed to break up??? I know how Yanagi and Aka-chan break up but what about the YUKISANA, dammit! How do I break them up?

-James.


End file.
